TwiRide
by We All Love That Smexy Yaoi
Summary: After Itex is destroyed Max and the flock stay with Max's mom and her new husband, Charlie Swan.INFO- Gazzy died Fang and Angel never happened. Takes place during Eclipse.Max, Fang, Iggy- 17. Ella- 18. Nudge-14. Angel-8.
1. Forks

**Okay so this is my first story that will probably turn out good so... yeah**

**I don't own nothing**

**bold is me **_italics is character thoughts **bold italics is the voice **_underlined italics is angel__

Chapter 1

(Max POV)

Me and the flock, well whats left of it, landed in the forest in-front of my moms new house. She had gotten remarried to a man named Charlie Swan. Charlie had a daughter name Bella Swan and they both lived in Forks, Washington, where he was the chief of police**.**We walked up to the three story house in-front of us and knocked on the door. The door opened with my mom in the doorway**.**

"Oh, Max! I'm so glad you came!" She said hugging me." Come in."

When we walked in I saw Ella and three other people, two boys and one girl, who I guessed to be Bella. Ella ran towards me and hugged me.

"Max I missed you so much!" Ella said.

"Charlie, Bella ... Edward,"My mom said"This is my other Daughter Max and her friends. Nick, Ariel, Jeff, and Tiffany. They will be staying with us for a while. Guys this is Charlie, Bella, and Bella's boyfriend, Edward."

"Hello," I said.

"Sup," Iggy said.

"Hi," Nudge said.

I looked at her and saw her said face. Nudge had been unnaturally quiet since Gazzy died. Me and Angel got a room by ourselves, while Nudge shared with Ella, and Iggy shared with Fang. We had to go to bed at 10, because mom said me and the flock could stay here just as long as we went to school.

**Okay what do you think? Should I continue? Sorry it's so Short I'll try to do better.**

**R&R**


	2. Angelea

**Okay so this is my first story that will probably turn out good so... yeah**

**I don't own nothing**

**bold is me **_italics is character thoughts **bold italics is the voice **_underlined italics is angel__

**Also since i don't have a beta, you guys will be my beta. Please point out mistakes.**

Chapter 2

(Max POV)

"Here we are" Mom said as she pulled her new mini van up to the school.

"Thanks for dropping us off before going to work." nudge said.

"Your welcome,"She replied.

Mom works at the Forks hostpital with Carslile,Edward dad.**A/N did I spell his name right? **

when we went to sign in it took a while to pursuade the lady at the front desk to believe that nudge was my sister and fang and iggy were brothers, but thanks to my power she believed it. Oh yeah I knew I was leaving something out! Over the years we all developed more powers. I can maniputale which means i can esaily make people see things my way. Nudge can control the elements. Iggy can see outlines of things, we think he is slowly getting his sight back. Fang is an empath **A/N and empath can feel emotions. **And Angel can teleport.

But anyway, after we got maps a scheduale and slips to sign, we headed off to first period, wich i shared with bella, Edward, fang, and Iggy.

I looked up to see a girl across the room looking at me, when she reliazed i was looking at her she quickly looked down. After class I confronted the girl.

" Why were you staring at me?" I said with my famous attitude..

" M-my name is angelea" **A/N did I spell that right?** The girl said " Your Maximum Ride the birdkid? I'm a mutant too!"

"really?" I asked. " What are you?"

" Part bird part Husky" angelea awnsered.

**Ok so i was going to make it longer but I wanted to update soon**

**what do you think r&r**


	3. Leeches

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 3

" Okay so you know Edward, Bella's Boyfriend?" Angelea asked as we walked thourgh the forest.

" Yeah what about him?" I replied.

" He and his family are Vampires!" She told me.

" What?"

"yep!"

"Does Bella know?"

"Yep!"

" Is she crazy?"

"I think so! oh and your mom and Ella also know I'm a mutant and hes a vampire."

"Well that explains their sour moods when He's around." I said with a laugh. I stiffed when I sensed someone nearby" Bring in your wings someones coming.

"Max?" I heard Edwards voice say.

"speak of the devil." angelea whispered.

I gave a low chuckle and said, with a snarl, to Edward" That's my name don't wear it out leech!"

He stepped back in surprise

"Shhh he can't know we known" Angelea whispered.

"Angelea... Whispering isn't gonna help vampires have hypersenses" I explained.

" How'd you know?" Edward asked.

This time Angelea stepped forward and said." Well you have undeniable beauty, you and your family never eat, you never go out in the broad daylight, and your dad is suposed to be ten years older then he looks."

"[insert swear word here] I told Bella someone would notice" He said in a low whisper that a normal human wouldn't hear"

Now I stepped up and said with a threatening voice" I swear If you or any other of your leech family so much a give Bella a bruise I will rip you limp from limp and burn the peices and don't think I can't do it."


	4. How?

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 4

When I got home I ran upstairs to talk to Bella.

Making sure no one was around I went in bella's room without knocking. Once in their I shut the door, and using my hypersenses Ispotted and caught Edward while he was running from behind the door to the slightly openned closet.

"W-What how did you do that?"Edward asked. Haha I made a vampire stutterBella was about to spill when I gave her a look that said Don't-you-dare. She must have gotten the message because she quickly shut up.

"How did you know?" Bella asked.

" thats for me to know and for you not to" I awnsered.

"Angelea-"Edward Whispered but he was cut off when I slapped him so hard that his oh-so-perfect face crack.

Edwards eyes opened wide "What the [insert swear word here"

"Wait Angelea knows?" Bella asked.

"Mom, Ella and Angelea" I said. "Their here"

Then Mom came in"get out now"

Edward started walking out the door when mom stopped him and whispered" Stay away from bella or charlie might just find out your little secret."

You go mom!

**R&R**

**-P.U.S.H.**


	5. Maya and Omega

**I don't own anything!**

Chapter 5

(Max POV)

"Max!" Angel called "Someone is here that wants to talk to you!"

I sighed, got out of bed, and went downstairs. When I got downstairs I saw the two people I hated the most. Max 2 and Omega.

"Angel! Why did you let them in?" I asked.

"Because we don't want to fight you," Max 2 said" We need a place to stay."

"And the only place we could think of was here." Omega said.

"Also I read Omega and Maya's Mind and they really don't want to hurt you" Angel told me.

"Wait... Maya?" I asked.

"I gave myself that name." Max 2 awsered.

"Oh, did you fly here?" I asked.

"yes,"

"how did he get here then?"

" The school gave me wings," Omega awnsered.

"Oh," I said."Well You can stay but one wrong move and your out. We have a spare room upstairs."

"Thank you so much, Max,"

**R&R**

**-P.U.S.H.**


	6. Alaska

Chapter 6

(Max pov)

Me and the flock were practiclly attacking our oversized lunch, when Bella burst thourgh the door. Her face was red and wet with tears, her shirt was torn, and she had a huge bruse on her arm. I was the first to respond. I stood up and rushed over to her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"E-Ella," she stuttered as I relized Ella wasn't with her." this huge wolf-like guy t-toke her."

"But that's not possible!" Iggy said." we destroyed all the Itex branches!"

"Maybe we missed one," Angel suggested.

"Well that is possible," Fang agreed." I mean this is a big world."

"But how are we supposed to find her!" I asked"We just can't keep flying and hope we find her!"

"I know someone who might be able to help," Bella said

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight," Emmet said." You guys have wings?"<p>

"Yep,"

"sweeet,"

"I found her," Alice said.

"Well Where is she?" Nudge asked.

"Alaska,"

**R&R**

**-P.U.S.H.**


	7. In Alaska

**Okay so i haven't Updated in a While. I had Writers Block But I'm Back Now!**

**Chapter 7**

"Iggy will you make us a bomb?" I asked. "A big one?"

"No," He said so low, it was almost a whisper.

"What? Why?"

"I'm not making a bomb without Gazzy." He answered.

Then I realized that he hasn't made a bomb since Gazzy died in the last one.

"Please, for Ella. For Gazzy. For everyone."I said. "Gazzy wouldn't have wanted you to give up. He would want you to fight. That way no one else has to go through what we went through."

"Okay." He said.

"Good, so here's the plan,"I said. " Nudge, you and Fang Free any mutants that have a chance to live. Omega, you and Maya find the Director make sure he or she doesn't escape. Iggy, you work on the bomb. Angel, you stay with Iggy and Listen for any thoughts directed to you. Cullens, you distract and kill any bad mutants. Angela, me and you will look for Ella. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one." Carlisle said "Why don't you free all the mutants?"

"Cause if we free them they will just die slowly and painfully."

"Oh,"

"I have one," Emmett said, this should be good. " How do we know which mutants are bad?"

"They'll Be trying to kill you,"

"Right."

* * *

><p>I ran through the halls looking in each room as I went.<p>

_Angel, Update?_

_ Nudge found a bunch of mutants, Maya and Omega are hot on the directors trail, the Cullens are doing good, Angela hasn't found Ella yet, And Fang..._

_What's wrong with Fang_

_He's hurt._

_Where is he?_

_I found him and brought him to the forest._

I blocked Angel from my mind, let out my wings and broke through the skylight above me. I went in to hyper speed and went to the forest. When I Got there I saw Fang on the ground with a bullet wound in his side. The Snow was red and his heart beat was slower than normal. I ran to his side and bent down next to him, not even caring that I was sitting in blood.

"Fang!" I said, tears threatening to spill" you can't leave me fang, I can't lose another one of my flock, and I can't lose you. You're my best friend, Fang I love you!"

"Max, I love you too. you've got to be strong for the flock take good care of them."

**_Maximum, If you want to save Fang you've got to pull it together!_**

_I'll do anything to save Fang just tell me what to do_

**_Put your hands over his wound, but don't touch it._**

I did what the voice said

"What are you doing, Max?" Angel asked.

"I'll tell you when I find out,"

**_Now Concentrate, Think about Fang and About you wanting to save him._**

I though about it, then my hands felt like electricity was slowly running through them. I watched in amazement as Fang began to slowly heal.

"How are you doing that?"

"I don't know," I admitted" I'm just doing what the Voice told me to do. Maybe it's a new power."

then the Cullens came up, staying a ways away. followed by Maya and Omega, holding a man who was passed out, must be the director. Then Nudge came up.

"Where's Angela?" I asked Angel.

"I don't know I don't hear her."

Then Angela flew up with Ella in her arms. I ran over to her and took Ella.

"Are you okay?"

"No"she whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked."What did they do?"

"They gave me wings," She said, Getting down and letting out her wings.

They looked just like mine except for her's didn't have the brown spots at the bottom. So many emotions ran threw me. Then All of a sudden I was calm. How could I be so calm! They just Experimented on my little sister!

"Jasper can make people feel different emotions," Edward said.

"Oh," I said a bit angry at him." Iggy blow this place up and lets go home."

"Kay."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**R&R Please the more you review the quicker the updates come!**


	8. Wolves

**I'm at my moms work, and almost everything on the internet is blocked, so i'm gonna keep updating till i run out of Idea's or get insanely bored!LOL!**

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, So how are you going to teach me to fly by bringing me up to a cliff?" Ella asked staring at the ocean water, at the bottom of the cliff.

"Like this." I said before pushing her off the cliff.

I watched as she freaked out for a minute before flapping her wings, and finally starting to fly right before she almost hit the water. Then she clumsily starts to fly up and gets to the top of the cliff.

"Are you crazy?" Ella asked.

"Possibly." I answered.

I heard a couple chuckles and giggles coming from the flock.

"What if I didn't figure out how to fly."

"I would have helped you."

"What if I was in the water drowning before you got to me."

"I'm sure seven bird-kids would be more than enough to save you from drowning,"

Then she landed and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Someone's coming," Angel said.

"Bring in your wings," I told the flock.

Then a group of tall, tan boys, and one girl, walked up, not paying attention to us. Then they realized we were here.

"Who are you?" The oldest asked." are you lost?"

"No."

"Then what are you doing up here?"

"None of your business." I snapped.

"Max." Angel said.

"Yes?"

"What's imprinting?"She asked.

Then one of the boys can up to the oldest one and whispered in his ear." Seth and Leah just imprinted on the little girl and the blond boy. and Jacob Imprinted on the one with the black hair"

"What the[ Insert swear word here] is imprinting." I asked getting frustrated.

"It's when a Shape-shifter meets the person they are meant to be with, for the first time, a bond is created between them." Angel said.

"Okay first how did you figure that out. Second, a second ago you were asking what imprinting is, now your answering your own question?" The guy said. "Third, what are you cause your obviously not human?"

"We will tell you if you tell us what you are." I said.

"We are kinda like werewolf's." I stiffed when he said that. "Except we can Change any time and we have complete control over our self when we change." Okay they are seriously not helping themselves. " And we hunt down bad Vampires," Oh, These must be the People the Cullens were talking about.

"We are 98% human, 2% Bird." Then I told them our story. I'm not going to bore you with the details, because if you are reading this you should already know our story.

By the end of the day our life's just got that much weirder.

**Taking a lunch break R&R**


	9. Birthday!

**Chapter 9**

"Iggy!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"I'm blind not deaf." Iggy said walking in from the living room.

"Not any more" I said.

"Should I be scared?" Iggy asked Fang.

"Maybe." Fang said.

I grabbed one of Ella's book and threw it at Fang.

"Ouch!"

"Sit down!" I told Iggy.

He sat down. "Max this must be pretty serious. Are you pregnant?"

"Shut up!"

I walked over to him and held my hands over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Healing you."

I brought my hands away when I saw His sight was back.

"Why is it so dark?"Iggy asked.

"Cause you haven't seen light I years it would hurt your eyes."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Alice slapped my hand as I tried to take off the Blindfold that she put on me.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked.

After a minute Alice took the blindfolds off of me, Maya, Fang, and Iggy.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone yelled, everyone being a bunch of strangers from my school.

We were in the Cullens front yard. It was decorated girly but not to girly. It had a large stage by the house that had microphones and little screens that I hoped had nothing to do with karaoke. Nudge ran up and put on those Bambi Eyes, oh boy.

"Max will you pleaseee, sing a song with me?" She asked.

"Okay."

Alice dragged me to one of the microphones and started the song

**(bold is nudge. **_Italics is max** Bold Italics is both.**_ Underline is Angel, Maya, and Angela in the background)

**I used to think**  
><strong> I had the answers to everything,<strong>  
><strong> But now I know<strong>  
><em>Life doesn't always go my way, yeah...<em>  
><em> Feels like I'm caught in the middle<em>  
><em> That's when I realize...<em>

**I'm not a girl,**  
><em> Not yet a woman.<em>  
><strong><em>All I need is time,<em>**  
><strong><em> A moment that is mine,<em>**  
><strong><em> While I'm in between.<em>**

**I'm not a girl,**  
><strong> There is no need to protect me.<strong>  
><strong> It's time that I<strong>  
><strong> Learn to face up to this on my own.<strong>  
><strong><em> I've seen so much more than you know now,<em>**  
><strong><em> So don't tell me to shut my eyes.<em>**

_I'm not a girl,_  
><em> But if you look at me closely,<em>  
><em> You will see it in my eyes.<em>  
><strong><em>This girl will always find<em>**  
><strong><em> Her way.<em>**

**I'm not a girl**  
><span>(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).<span>  
><em>Not Yet a woman<em>  
><span>(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).<span>  
><em><strong>All I need is time <strong>_(All I need),  
><em><strong> A moment that is mine <strong>_(That is mine),  
><em><strong> While I'm in between.<strong>_

**I'm not a girl**  
><em>Not yet a woman<em> (not now)  
><em><strong>All I need is time<strong>_ (All I need),  
><strong><em>A moment that is mine,<em>**  
><strong><em> While I'm in between.<em>**

**I'm not a girl,**  
><em>Not yet a woman.<em>

Everyone Clapped as the song finished then When I tried to get off the stage Alice held me back. then Fang and Omega walk up.

"What are-"

"You're singing airplanes with Omega, Fang, and Maya." Alice said cutting me off.

I groaned but went back to the mic.

(**Fang **_Omega **Fang and Omega **_**Maya **_Max_ )**  
><strong>

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong> In the night sky<strong>  
><strong> Are like shooting stars?<strong>  
><strong> I could really use a wish right now<strong>  
><strong> Wish right now<strong>  
><strong> Wish right now<strong>  
><em><span>Can we pretend that airplanes<span>_  
><em><span> In the night sky<span>_  
><em><span> Are like shooting stars?<span>_  
><em><span> I could really use a wish right now<span>_  
><em><span> Wish right now<span>_  
><em><span> Wish right now<span>_

**Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**  
><strong> To go back to a place much simpler than this<strong>  
><em>'Cause after all the partying' and smashing' and crashing'<em>  
><em> And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion<em>  
><strong>And all the pandemonium and all the madness<strong>  
><strong> There comes a time where you fade to the blackness<strong>  
><em>And when you staring' at that phone in your lap<em>  
><em> And you hoping' but them people never call you back<em>  
><strong>But that's just how the story unfolds<strong>  
><strong> You get another hand soon after you fold<strong>  
><em>And when your plans unravel in the sand<em>  
><em> What would you wish for if you had one chance?<em>  
><strong>So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late<strong>  
><strong> I'm on my way so don't close that gate<strong>  
><em>If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight<em>  
><em> And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night<em>

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong> In the night sky<strong>  
><strong> Are like shooting stars?<strong> _**(Shooting stars)**_  
><strong><span>I could really use a wish right now<span>** **_(Wish right now)_**  
><strong><span>Wish right now<span>** **_(Wish right now)_**  
><strong>Wish right now<strong> **_(Wish right now)_**  
><em><span>Can we pretend that airplanes<span>_  
><em><span> In the night sky<span>_  
><em><span> Are like shooting stars?<span>_**_ (Shooting Stars)_**  
><em><span>I could really use a wish right now<span>_ **_(Wish right now)_**  
><em><span>Wish right now<span>_ **_(Wish right now_**)  
><em><span>Wish right now<span>_ **_(Wish right now)_**

**Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days**  
><strong> Before this was a job, before I got paid<strong>  
><strong> Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank<strong>  
><strong> Ya, back when I was trying to get a tip at Subway<strong>  
><strong> And back when I was rapping for the hell of it<strong>  
><strong> But nowadays we rapping to stay relevant<strong>  
><strong><em>I'm guessing that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes<em>**  
><em>Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days<em>  
><em> Before the politics that we call the rap game<em>  
><em> And back when ain't nobody listen to my mix-tape<em>  
><em> And back before I tried to cover up my slang<em>  
><em> But this is for the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?<em>  
><strong><em>So can I get a wish<em>**  
><strong><em> To end the politics<em>**  
><strong><em> And get back to the music<em>**  
><strong><em> That started this shit?<em>**  
><strong><em> So here I stand and then again I say<em>**  
><strong><em> I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta' airplanes<em>**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**  
><strong> In the night sky<strong>  
><strong><span> Are like shooting stars?<span>_ (Shooting Stars)_**  
><strong><span>I could really use a wish right now<span>** _**(Wish right now)**_  
><strong><span>Wish right now<span>** _**(Wish right now)**_  
><strong><span>Wish right now<span>_ (Wish right now)_**  
><em><span>Can we pretend that airplanes<span>_  
><em><span> In the night sky<span>_  
><em><span> Are like shooting stars?<span>_ **(Shooting Stars)**  
><em><span>I could really use a wish right now<span>_ **_(Wish right now)_**  
><em><span>Wish right now<span>_**_ (Wish righ__t now)_**  
><em><span>Wish right now<span>_ **_(Wish right now)_**

**I could really use a wish right now**  
><strong><em>(I could really use a wish right now)<em>**  
><em>I-I-I could really use a wish right now<em>  
><strong><em>(I could really use a wish right now)<em>**  
><strong>Like, like, like shooting' stars<strong>  
><strong><em>(Like shooting' stars)<em>**  
><em>I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now<em>  
><strong><em>(I could really use a wish right now)<em>**  
><strong><em> A wish, a wish right now<em>**  
><strong><em> (A wish right now)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>I was bored, plus I need Max, Maya and Fang to be 18<strong>

**The songs were Not a girl, not yet a woman by brittnay spears and airplanes by B.O.B and Haley Williams  
><strong>


End file.
